ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Luigi (Super Mario Bros. film)
as Luigi]] Luigi Mario is the younger brother of Mario Mario and the co-owner of Mario Brothers Plumbing, their family business. History Much of Luigi's early life remains unknown. It is known that, soon after Luigi was born, his parents died. After the incident, he was raised by Mario as both a brother and a parent. As the years passed, Mario also began training him to become a plumber. On one day, Luigi is watching the TV show Our Miraculous World as Mario receives a call about a plumbing job at the River Front Café. However, as the brothers prepare to leave, they argue over their money situation, Mario complaining about how Luigi is spending it on the New York Post, a tabloid magazine. He states that there is an article on the Brooklyn girls that have recently disappeared, though this does not interest Mario. Taking a "shortcut" through an alleyway instead of heading the normal route, the brother finally arrive at the cafe, only to find the Scapelli Construction plumbing van already parked there. Disappointed, the brothers head home, only for their van to break down. Mario heads inside a nearby shop for some water to cool the radiator, and has Luigi check a nearby payphone for jobs. As he is doing so, however, a young girl named Daisy approaches, wanting to use the phone, and Luigi willingly gives it to her. After Mario emerges from the store, he convinces Luigi to offer Daisy a ride in their van, which she accepts. Back at her dig site, Luigi then asks her to dinner, which she also accepts. Later that night, Luigi and Daisy and Mario and his girlfriend Daniella are on a double-date at an Italian restaurant. While there, Daisy explains the situation behind their dig: Scapelli found iridium at the site, suggesting a meteorite struck the area, which may have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. The necklace Daisy wears is then brought up, and she explains that she never removes it because it is the only link between her and her mother before she was abandoned. Luigi then brings up the story behind his childhood, and as the two look into their eyes, Mario decides that he and Daniella can take the van while Luigi and Daisy walk. As they walk, they engage in conversation. This eventually leads to Daisy leading Luigi to her dig site, to show him her work. At the site, she leads him to an underground sewer and shows him several dinosaur fossils. She notes to him the various, strange, human-like features shown by the fossils. They move in to kiss, but are interrupted by the sound of flowing water, along with two of Scapelli's men running off; they have destroyed the pipelines, which are flooding the cavern. Luigi and Daisy go to his house to get Mario, then head back to the dig site to repair the plumbing. After they fix the pipes, however, they are knocked out by Iggy and Spike as they kidnap Daisy. They immediately notice that Daisy is missing when they awaken, and use Mario's knowledge of pipe echos to locate her, eventually coming across a precipice and a rock wall, through which Daisy's voice can be heard. She is able to partly make her way through the wall, and Luigi attempts to grab her, but only succeeds in taking her necklace. He then leaps through the wall after her, followed by Mario shortly after. After heading through a portal, the brothers appear in a room with a meteorite embedded into the earth. Hearing Daisy's screams once more, they follow after the kidnappers. Entering a city area, Mario and Luigi continue to chase after Iggy and Spike. After observing their environment, they notice Daisy being forced into a cab. However, as they watch, they are taken by police. Falling through a grate to the lower section of the city, they begin to explore. Walking through the city, the Marios are encountered by an elderly woman, who asks if they are "new in town," and telling them it is dangerous if they are unarmed. When Luigi states that they are, the woman attempts to rob them for Koopa coins, but notices the necklace Luigi is wearing and snatches it instead. A woman named Big Bertha then grabs the necklace, throws the woman off the ledge and into the lower section, then activates her Thwomp Stompers and flies away. After this occurs, they encounter a street musician named Toad, who sings them one of his anti-Koopa songs to cheer them up. However, police arrive right as the song ends and arrest Toad. Mario and Luigi attempt to interfere, but the officer they speak to notices their plumbing equipment and arrests them as well; President Koopa had sent out a "plumber alert" earlier after hearing from his cousins that they had stolen Daisy's necklace. At the police station, the trio are arrested and are placed in cells, which resemble kennels; Toad is placed above the brothers. While imprisoned, Toad informs them after noting separate dimensions in a song about the history of their world: millions of years ago, a meteorite struck the earth, splitting the world into two parallel dimensions, the mammals in one and the dinosaurs in the other. As time passed, the mammals and dinosaurs evolved. He then states his personal belief that the fungus chocking the city is their former king, who was de-evolved. Afterward, the brothers are taken to meet their lawyer, who is actually President Koopa, who states that he is named "Larry Lazard." They demand to speak with Koopa, though he states that he is "one evil, egg-sucking son of a snake," then asks for the meteorite shard. However, the brothers do not know what he is talking about. Angered, he starts attacking Luigi for the piece. He is stopped by Mario, who is subsequently zapped by one of the guards for touching President Koopa. He then has Mario and Luigi taken to the de-evolution chamber. Inside the chamber, they witness as Toad is de-evolved into a Goomba, a tall, unintelligent, but loyal creature to Koopa. As this happens, he explains the process of evolution and de-evolution to them, as well as noting upon Mario's asking that he evolved from the Tyrannosaurus Rex. He then demands that Mario and Luigi hand over the shard or be de-evolved. As a further demonstration, he has a technician who sneezes on him accidentally de-evolved into primordial slime.This was shown in a deleted scene, which was also kept in the junior novelization. Although the scene was deleted, the event was nonetheless implied in the final version due to the slime being present during the Mario Bros' revolt, where one of Koopa's henchmen slipped on it. However, Mario shoves President Koopa into the chair, and he and Luigi are able to defeat the guards. Luigi sets the de-evolution device to the "Jurassic" setting. He and Mario then push the chair into the de-evolution device and escape, the de-evolution ending prematurely. As Mario and Luigi flee, they hide behind a pillar covered in fungus. As Luigi notes the fungus on the object, a Bob-omb suddenly falls into view, being suspended by the fungus. As Luigi attempts to accept it, however, several Goombas arrive. They continue their escape by swinging down a zipline-like device, while being shot at by Goombas launching fireballs from guns at them. After landing, they head into the garage, where they hijack a police car; Luigi, thanks to playing video games, is able to start it. They drive out of the station, but are chased by two more police vehicles. After a brief chase, Mario is able to cause the officers to destroy each others cars by blasing each other. Upon Luigi's suggestion, they take the Koopahari Desert tunnel, but it is unfinished, and is outside the city's power grid. Mario tries to stop the car, but cannot, and the vehicle is sent flying out the end of the tunnel. However, before they can crash into the ground, the fungus is able to suspend it. They climb out of the car, and begin to explore the desert. As they wander, they argue over who is to blame for the situation. However, as they are wandering, they hear Iggy and Spike, who have been evolved, scream as they fly off a cliff, and find them mostly submerged in quicksand. The brothers capture them and immediately interrogate them. After both demand what they seek, Mario shuts them up and asks to know about the rock. Spike then explains Koopa's plan to reunite and rule both dimensions. When Mario asks why Koopa didn't simply come over at first, they explain that the path was sealed for years until someone opened it again; Mario automatically assumes it is Scapelli. Luigi then offers them the meteorite fragment in exchange for Daisy. Iggy and Spike agree to the proposal, but Mario informs them that the rock has been stolen. However, after being given a description, Spike informs them that it is Big Bertha, who works at the Boom Boom Bar. The four then set off. Noticing a Sludge Gulper dumping garbage into the desert, they knock out the Snifits outside and hijack the vehicle to drive back into the city, using Snifit masks to bypass the security guard. Iggy and Spike then lend the brothers their ex-wives' clothes to sneak into the bar, and leave their plumbing gear with the coat check. Soon after, they are able to locate Big Bertha. Mario attempts to seduce her twice; the first time he is punched in the face, but dances with her the second. Just as the song ends, Mario is able to claim the meteorite shard from her, but Lena and several Goombas arrive as well, the coat check having called them. However, while attempting to keep it away from the Goombas, they toss it back and forth. As Mario attempts to catch it, it falls at the feet of Lena. They escape without the rock while being chased by the Goombas. Big Bertha, however, helps them escape by leading them into the coat check room and giving them each a pair of Thwomp Stompers. They leap out the top of the building with the stompers, and heading onto a catwalk Luigi notices the fungus once again offering them a Bob-omb. However, the Goombas show up, and Luigi is able to grab it this time as Mario pulls him away. As they continue, they are cornered by police, but escape by leaping into another Sludge Gulper. They and the garbage are dumped outside Koopa's tower. Inside, they note the horrible heating system inside the building. Under Mario's directions, they shut off the building's heat, but an alarm sounds as soon as they do. Finding a locker room and some plumber's clothes, they dress up and head into an elevator. However, as they head upward, the elevator continues to fill with Goombas, though are able to avoid their notice the entire time. Hearing the elevator music, Luigi starts gently rocking the Goombas to have them dance. As soon as all the Goombas are distracted with dancing, Mario and Luigi climb out of the elevator and escape through the shaft. Continuing on their way, they are stopped by what appears to be a bottomless chasm. Luigi attempts to jump across, and both him and Mario are surprised when they see that he is floating in midair. He convinces Mario to jump, but tries to stop him when he notices that his belt was actually attached to a hook, but is unable. As his elder brother falls, the fungus in the shaft creates a trampoline. Luigi is able to catch him. As Luigi tries to swing him over to a hatch, Daisy communicates with them over an intercom. As they reach the shaft, Daisy informs them that she is located in Devo 4. Inside, Luigi notices that the fungus inside is once again attempting to communicate with them. Moving on, they are eventually able to reach the chamber, where Daisy introduces the brothers to her father; Daisy explains that he used to be the king, but was transformed into the fungus around the city by Koopa. As Luigi and Daisy head off, they are intercepted by Koopa and several Goombas and are captured. As Koopa, his Goombas, Luigi, and Daisy head outside, Mario and the other missing Brooklyn girls fly out of a ventilation shaft on a mattress toward them. This distraction allows them to be reunited, but Koopa is able to corner them with a flamethrower. However, he is distracted when he is told that the Goombas are dancing; as he speaks, Luigi grabs a Bullet Bill off the nearby shelf, and hands it to Mario. He loads it into a Thwomp Stomper on the same shelf, and sends it flying at Koopa; he sends the second shoe at a pair of Goombas. Koopa is launched into a vat hanging over the street, but fires his flamethrower at them. As Mario and Koopa fight, the former drops the meteorite shard onto the street below. Luigi and the girls watch as Lena catches it, but falls onto the section below and is electrocuted by the power grid. She lives, and flees with the shard, Luigi and the others following. In the meteorite chamber, Luigi, Daisy, and the Brooklyn girls witness as Lena is about to insert the meteorite shard into its proper place. As the girls flee through the rock wall back to New York, Lena inserts the shard completely into the meteorite and begins to merge the dimensions. However, she cannot control the power, and Luigi and Daisy watch as she flies away and is embedded into the wall, now a skeleton. Daisy realizes that Koopa was correct; only she can withstand the power created by the meteorite being completed. They then begin to use Mario's plumbing tools to attempt and remove the shard. They are eventually able to, and the two dimensions become two once more. As they head back to Mario, they are encountered by the Goomba-fied Toad, who hands them de-evolution guns, and Big Bertha, who gives him another pair of Thwomp Stompers. Joining Mario, he hands him a de-evolution gun, and the two fire upon Koopa. As he is being blasted, the Bob-omb that Mario used earlier completes its journey and detonates directly underneath him, sending him flying into a vat above the street. Seconds later, however, he emerges as a miniature Tyrannosaurus. The Mario Brothers blast him once more, which causes him to de-evolve into primordial slime. With Koopa defeated, everyone begins to celebrate. In the meteorite chamber, Daisy uses the shard to re-open the portal between the human and dinosaur dimensions. Luigi wants Daisy to return with them, but she cannot, as Dinohatten still needs to be rebuilt. The two share a kiss, and Luigi and Mario head back to their dimension. Three weeks later, Daniella has moved in with Mario and Luigi, and is preparing dinner for them. Luigi is called in as he is once again watching Our Miraculous World, but calls Mario and Daniella in as the show begins speaking about the adventures of the brothers, calling them the "Super Mario Brothers." Someone then knocks on the door. Daisy enters, wearing torn clothes and wearing weaponry and stating that she needs their help. The two strap on their tool belts in preparation to head out. References Category:Mario characters Category:Film sidekicks Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional plumbers Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993